


You're Beautiful

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: But he sorta is, F/M, Fez looks like a jerk, How it should have been, Jackie and Hyde are endgame, Rated T for swearing, but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: After Fez calls her ugly, Jackie has no one to turn to expect an old basement with old memories, but guess who follows her?  Non other than the one person she actually does want to see, Steven Hyde.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 64





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My first of many Jackie x Hyde stories. I think it turned out alright but let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> The link is to my Wattpad so you can the edit I made to go with it lol I have no idea how to post pictures on here lmao xD
> 
> https://my.w.tt/XmqfZHrC81

"And now, you're ugly on the outside like you are ugly on the inside!" Fez yelled in the heat of the argument.

Jackie had to hold back the tears as she slammed her bedroom door behind her, a second later she came out and left the apartment without sparing a glance at the two speechless men. Hyde had to refrain himself from decking Fez in the face like he did Kelso all those days ago. Instead he felt a little numb as he found his feet moving towards the door to follow her, he had an idea where she might be.

At first Jackie wanted to run to Steven, the only one she sought for when she was heartbroken, but she knew she couldn't, as far as she knew he hated her, and turns out so does Fez. The second person on her mind was Eric, he was like a brother to her, but he was in Africa; she thought of Mr. Forman too, but he seemed so busy lately that she didn't want to bother him or Mrs. Forman.

Donna was probably with Randy so she couldn't go to her either, she felt so alone as she made her way to the infamous basement and sat on the couch.

She soaked in all the memories that came with it, all the fun they had when they were younger, she missed it, she wished time would turn back to where they were all together and happy... To where her and Steven were happy. She liked Fez, he was always there for her and never stopped chasing after her, it was flattering but she had to be honest with herself, she was still madly in love with Steven Hyde.

As soon as that realization hit her like a breath of fresh air, Hyde came walking in, trying not to look as worried as he felt. When he saw her, he took off his glasses and laid them on the coffee table as he sat next to her.

"Jackie... I don't think he meant it." he tried to comfort her in that soft voice he only used for her.

Jackie shook her head, green locks covering her face, "No... He meant it, and he was right. I thought I loved him, thought I could love him. I was wrong, I don't love him, Steven."

She looked up at him, wiping the tears away she just noticed were falling. Hyde hated seeing her cry, he never could stand the sight, and he hated those that made her cry as well. To put it bluntly, Fez was dead. But he'd deal with him later. As he pushed those violent thoughts aside he gathered the now crying girl into his arms, Jackie didn't waste a second as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, not planning to let go anytime soon. She felt like she could breathe again, this was the one and only person she wanted a hug from, and it felt like old times and new beginnings.

Hyde stroked her hair and held her as close as possible, whispering soft words in her ear,

"Shh, it's okay Jackie. You're not ugly. You're beautiful, outside and in. Fez is just an idiot that I'll take care of later."

He smiled when he heard a muffled laugh, god he missed this, just holding her and making her laugh.

"You don't have to do anything crazy Steven. To be fair it is weird that I all of a sudden wanted to be with him. It's not his fault he has doubts..." she explained as she pulled back enough to see his face, she wasn't ready to give up the hug just yet.

"And so do you.." he finished, remembering what she said in the beginning. "You don't actually love him, do you? Why did you say you did?"

"I don't know... I made this stupid list with what I want in a guy and he fit all of that. So I thought he was the one, just because he lined up with some stupid words on a stupid piece of paper. Steven... I didn't even mean half the stuff on there."

He raised an eyebrow, shocked and confused, a million questions running through his brain. He didn't say anything, because of course Jackie knew what he was thinking. She knows him. She's the only person who gets him.

"When I first started the list I wrote crazy unattainable things, like being an Olympic gold medalist."

Steven had to crack a smile at that, because of course she would put that, he knows her just as well.

"Then Donna said to put down more realistic stuff. So I started to actually think about it. I put having a sense of humor, being a gentleman, being interested in women's shoes, complimenting me, getting me gifts, and even coming when called." she took a deep breath, letting him soak in everything.

"I put those last three in after him and his ex left the room, but what made me think it was Fez was his stupid ex saying 'oh that's just like Fez!' after every damn thing I read off before that! And after they left Donna even said that he matched up. Later he gave me a random gift after hearing me mention his name and complimented me!"

"Wow... That's a crazy coincidence. Are you sure he didn't get a hold of your list and did all those things to make you think he was the guy for you?" Hyde asked, thinking over her statement.

Jackie's eyes widened, "I left my list on the coffee table after Donna and Randy left! He had plenty of time to see it after I went in my room!"

She stood up and started to pass around, "That little, foreign, creep! He made me think he was the one for me! Made me want to fall in love with him and when I confess he turns me down! He had the nerve to dye my hair green! He's so gonna pay!"

She was fuming, Hyde was worried she'd pop a vain. He stood up and gently placed his hands on her arms to stop her,

"Jackie take a deep breath. We don't have proof, and he seemed pretty upset about the whole thing. What if he didn't see your list?"

"Steven he's foreign, he can't be trusted." she stared up at him with her arms crossed, it was that same look she always gave when she knew she was right.

There she is, the old Jackie who was grossed out by the thought of being held by Fez. Who called him names and pushed him away when tried to make a move on her. Hyde wouldn't be lying if he said he missed it.

"Do you even have proof, Doll? I mean I'm all in for beating the crap out of the guy, but we do need to know if he actually did look at the list or not."

The girl thought long and hard for a second, she was almost positive Fez stole her list to make himself look good, but where was the proof?

Then it hit her all at once, "Security cameras!"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Steven we have security cameras! I made Fez get them because I didn't trust the people in the building."

He chuckled, "Of course you did." he kissed her forehead, "Let's go check out those cameras and see what we find."

"Sounds good, my little puddin' pop." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hyde snaked his own arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss. "You know, I still actually missed you calling me that."

\----

Once they got to the apartment they found Fez was gone, which made this much easier. Hyde grabbed the step stool and took the tape from the camera as Jackie set the TV up so they could play it.

They watched closely as it went through the days events. Finally, they found what they wanted. They watched as Fez snuck into the living room and grabbed the notebook to start reading it. They were right all along.

"That weird little creep! He read my notes!" she accused, as she jumped up from her spot to point at the TV.

"I can't believe it... He turned me down, accused me of using him as a rebound and turned my hair green!" she wrapped her arms around herself,

"He made think I was falling for him, all so he could hurt me..." she felt so angry she didn't know what to do.

"Jackie-" Hyde started as he stood up as well, but was cut short as the door opened to reveal the man on screen.

"Hey Hyde, Jackie..." Fez greeted, not sure why Jackie was in tears and Hyde was staring him down like prey.

"Hey Fez... Mind explaining this?" Steven glared as he walked up to the foreign man, pointing at the paused picture behind him.

"Um.. Well-" Fez wasn't even able to explain as the last thing he saw was a flying fist connecting with his jaw, and the feeling the carpet as he landed on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You need to tell Jackie why you turned her down when you acted all perfect." Hyde stated harshly as he tried burning holes in the other man with his eyes.

He wouldn't bother helping him up, Fez deliberately hurt the girl he claimed to have loved since he first met. He was done watching everyone pick on Jackie like she was just there for them to use. He loved her and he'd always be there to take her side and protect her.

He looked at his fist and sighed, "Crap, I guess I punched him a bit too hard..."

"Seven let me see." she took his hand gently in hers and had to stop another wave of water works to come pouring out as she took him to the tiny kitchen to ice his and with a bag of frozen fries. He got hurt,for her.

"Are you okay Steven? Does it hurt?" she looked up at him and Hyde felt himself melt.

"I'll be fine-" he was interrupted again,

"Um, hello? I was on the other end of that punch! Where's my ice?" Fez complained as he sunk into the couch after getting up. Cupping his black and blue cheek.

Hyde rolled his eyes, it's like he forgot why he was punched in the first place.

"Dude, you lied. You hurt Jackie for no reason and made her feel like she'd never find love. Well I got some news for you, she's my chick now, and this time I'm not letting her go. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else hurt her."

He stalked over to the now shrinking boy, "So start spilling or I start swinging."

Fez stuck his hands up in surrender, not wanting to get hit again,

"Okay, okay. I knew Jackie never showed interest in me before, so I thought that if I was this perfect guy on her list she'd like me!" he claimed as he sat up.

"I was right, but then I thought that she just liked me because I was only acting like guy she wanted. So I turned her down. I wanted her to actually like me for me, not because I like shoes or get her random gifts."

"Fez I did like you. I started seeing you differently the more we hung out. I'm not shallow." Jackie piped up, defending herself. She wanted both of them to know she wasn't that girl anymore.

"I know Jackie... But after Hyde ran after you I realized you belong with him. Kelso said he would stop trying to break you up and I think it's time I let go too." he sighed, he didn't mean to hurt her, and he certainly didn't want them to find out he looked at Jackie's list.

"So you try to make me hate you by hurting my feelings? Fez you dyed my hair green! That was before you said those horrible things! Why?" Jackie crossed her arms as she stood next to Hyde, who sighed and looked almost guilty.

"That might have been on me Jackie... I told him to fight back after you ruined his car. But I never thought he actually had the guts to do it. I'm sorry Jackie, I think it was my idea.”

Jackie looked up at him, but instead of anger, she laughed, "Steven it's okay, I'm not mad at you, but at least I know why he decided to dye my hair now."

"That doesn't excuse what he said though." Hyde said, turning back to the man on the couch, "What gives Fez? You made her cry, man. There were so many ways you could've handled it."

"I guess I was still angry about the car... And that you turned me down a million times before all this. I guess I wanted you to feel the same hurt as me. I'm sorry Jackie." Fez stated sincerely as he looked up at the two.

Hyde's arm around Jackie's shoulders, holding her close, while her arms were still crossed and looked like she was thinking everything over. She then sighed as she relaxed a little, and fixed a softer look at him,

"I'm sorry I hurt you too, Fez. Let just forget about this and go to the basement yeah? I got a call from Donna that Eric is coming home early." she smiled as they all agreed and headed to the Forman's house.

\-----

"Jackie, what happened to Fez being, you know, the one?" Donna asked when she saw Hyde with his arm around Jackie, as they walked into the basement. A very sullen Fez walked behind them and dropped onto his chair.

"Turns out he got a hold of the rest of her list while she was sleeping, and only pretended to be the perfect guy to see if she would love him, and when she did, the dumbass turned her down." Hyde glared at him as he sat down, Jackie following as she sat in his lap.

"What?!" The blond screamed,

"Fez you idiot! How could you do that?" Eric shouted, standing up, half covering Fez's view of the brunette in the process.

He may act like he didn't like her, but he always thought of her as a sister and he'd be there for her no matter what. Fez didn't deserve to sit across from her and look at her like wounded puppy. This isn't what Eric wanted to hear on his first day back.

"Why Fez? I wanna hear the answer from you?" he added, almost resembling Red whenever he was disappointed with him and his friends.

"I just wanted Jackie to like me... So I thought being the man on her list would get her to notice me. When it did I suddenly felt angry. Angry that I had to change for her to like me. I wanted her to fall in love with me not someone who she wants me to be." he sighed, trying to glance at Jackie but Forman moved to completely block his view. Eric didn't trust him to even look at her.

"So I turned her down when she confessed. Then this whole war started and she spray painted my car and I dyed her hair green. We argued and I said some hurtful things-"

"Like what?"

Fez gulped, he'd never head Eric so mad, he quickly explained, "I didn't mean it! We were both yelling and it was stupid and I'm a son of a bitch!"

"You're right Fez, but what. did. you. say." it was scary how calm the skinny man could sound.

"I- I said that... She was now ugly on the outside as she was on the inside.." Fez's voice grew smaller and smaller with each word but Eric heard him.

As Fez was sure he'd get shit beat out of him again when saw as Eric's hand curled into a fist, he closed his eyes and covered his face. But the impact never came when he heard the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Eric no!" she was holding onto his arm as she stood beside him, pleading with her eyes,

"It's okay Eric, thank you, but it's okay." she kissed his cheek and smiled at him, "You're the best brother I could ever have."

Eric laughed, anger completely gone, and gave her a big hug. Jackie could make you forget your worries when she genuinely smiled at those she loved. This band of misfits were pretty lucky.

"I may not want to punch you anymore but I'm still mad. Why Fez? Why say something that hurtful?" Eric asked as he broke the hug and walked over to the other man.

Fez took a deep breath and sighed, "I was hurt by the many times she rejected me. I wanted her to feel the same way. I was angry that she was just now saying she loved me when she's been pushing me away for years. But I also never stopped, even when she was in a relationship, and that was wrong. I know her and Hyde should be together, and I won't try to get in the way of that anymore."

This time when looked over, no one blocked his view of Hyde and Jackie talking and smiling at eachother, and then she turned that smile to him, and Hyde gave a small nod, signaling everything was okay, and Fez smiled back as he relaxed for the first time that day.

This didn't stop Eric from punching his arm though, not hard, but enough to say wasn't pleased but they were still friends and everything was okay. Donna, on the other hand, punched his arm super hard,

"You dillhole!" was the only thing she said, but then laughed and everybody else joined in. Everything was okay now, just like how it should be, like old times, but this time better.

\------------

When the new year came everyone was crowded into the living room to celebrate, Kelso was there with Brook, who was holding their daughter, Betsy, Fez was back with Hilary (who realized being a nun wasn't for her), Eric had his arm around Donna by the stairs, and Hyde was holding Jackie as she sat in his lap on Red's chair. Everything was as it should be, and as they all shouted the last of the count down, Hyde popped the question. Whispering softly in her ear so no one else could hear, Jackie nodded quickly, trying to stay quiet since she knew that's what he wanted, so she kissed him over and over as the clock rang with the new year. She didn't care if he didn't have a ring yet, all that mattered was that he wanted to marry her and she definitely wanted to marry him.

"I love you, Steven." she rested her forehead against his,

"I love you too, Jackie." he smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
